Annabeth Chase Goes to Goode High
by ILoveBeingInTheGym
Summary: Annabeth Chase attends Goode High. She has to deal with mean girls, school sluts, and all of the other girls who are 'madly in love' with Percy. The title is pretty self explanatory. Rayed T for bad language amongst other things. HoO never happened, but there will be the same characters.
1. Chapter 1

**No matter how much I ask, Rick Riordan will not give me the rights to claim PJO.**

**Annabeth POV**

Beep. Beep! _BEEP_! Slam. _BEEEP_! Unplug.

Ugh. I hate this new alarm clock. The longer you sleep,through it, the louder it gets, and if you hit the snooze bar, it beeps even louder. The only way to shut it off is to unplug it, and plug it back in. Thankfully the time readjusts itself when you plug it in.

Today is my first official day at Goode High. That's right. I'm going to the school where the most wonderful, amazing seaweed brain of a boyfriend attends.

My mom wanted me closer to Olympus so I could continue working on the rebuilding easier. Since Goode is only two blocks from the Empire State Building, I decide to go there.

Now I am getting ready in my new, pre-furnished, luxurious penthouse, that my mom paid for. I get out of my king sized bed, and walk over to the closet that Aphrodite charmed to only give me an outfit perfect for whatever is on the schedule for the day. To day it gives me grey leggins, a form fitting blue tunic, and black combat boots. That, along with my camp necklace, and my hair in princess curls down my back, I look perfect. I eat a banana, brush my teeth, grab my grey backpack, and take the elevator down to the underground parking garage. I grab my keys out of my bag, and unlock my silver Jaguar F-Type Coupe, again that my mom paid for.

As I'm driving to the school, I get a lot of funny looks from the people staring at my car. I don't care if you like my car, get your own. Again, the same thing happens at the school when I pull into the student parking lot. I heard a couple of 'damn's and several 'OMG she is smoking hot' s. Whatever. I have a boyfriend. As I walk into the guidance office, I keep getting more stares; looks of longing from the guys, and looks of hatred form the girls.

In the guidance office, Ms. Kemp sets up my schedule for me.

**8:00-8:15 - Home Room- Ms. Stall**

**8:19-9:04 - English- Mr. Blofis**

**9:08-9:53 - Greek- Miss Hall**

**9:57-10:42 - Advanced Math- Mr. Young**

**10:46-11:31 - (elective) Architecture- Mr. Still**

**11:35-12:20 - Marine Biology- Mr. Kempner**

**12:20-1:00 - Lunch**

**1:04-1:49 - World History- Miss Bush**

**1:53-2:38 - P.E.- Coach King**

**2:42-3:00 - Home Room- Ms. Stall**

Perfect. Now off to find my locker.

Locker 408. Locker 408. Locker 408, found it. I entered the combination, and start putting all of my stuff in it. I then grab the stuff I will need for English and Greek, and shut my locker. I realize that the entire hall is quite. I then notice that there are five people walking down the hall, already having passed me. One of them has black hair that I would recognize anywhere. I then step out from where I am being squished against my locker, and walk up behind them. Everyone gasps. I tap on the boy in the middle's shoulder.

"Hey Percy," is all I say.

As he turns around he says, " I told you stella, I have- Oh My Gods, Annabeth!"

I just grin and ask, "Who is this Stella person?"

"No one. I'll explain later," is all he replies as he pulls me into a deep kiss.

After about five seconds, I hear some high pitched squeal, and a girl practically screeching out the words, " What the hell do you think you are doing kissing my boyfriend!?" We come up for air, and look at a girl with badly dyed blond hair, a fake tan, and clothes so slutty, of she bent over, you would see see from her bra down to her underwear. She must have spoken, because her face, which has like, 15 pounds of makeup on it, is red with rage.

We just stare at her, before Percy finally speaks up, "That would be Stella."

I stare at her for another minute, before finally saying, " Your boyfriend? I don't think so. We've been dating for two years, so unless I missed a breakup, which is don't think I have, you're not his girlfriend, I am. Now if you don't mind, you are blocking the hallway, we need to get to class."

She just stamps her foot, and storms away.

As we walk around, Percy introduces me to his friends, "That's Dylan, that's Ryan, this is Matthew, and this is Nathan. They're all on the swim team with me." Dylan and Nathan both have blond hair and blue eyes. Ryan has brown hair with grey eyes, and Mathew has black hair with brown eyes.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend," I reply.

"We gathered that, " Matthew answers.

I ignore him, and ask Percy for his schedule. "Great! We have all of our classes together, except for electives and Math." I tell him.

"Then off to Ms. Stall's room we go!" he shouts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip - English~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Percy POV**

Ot was great having Annabeth in Class with me. Paul was happy to see her, and envied her over for dinner. Class got even better (did I really just say that), when Paul announced that we would be reading the Odyssey.

"If you would like an extra challenge, O have a few copies in Greek, and you can try and read those," he said, with a wink to us. I grabbed two books, one for me, and one for Annabeth, when I noticed Stella grab one, as well. Annabeth noticed, too.

"You're really going to try read that?" Annabeth asked her.

"Of course, I'm fluent in Greek," Stella per lied to my girl friend. Then, with a wink she said to me, "hey πάει στα κοράκια (hey go to the crows)." She probably thought she was flirting with me. I looked at Annabeth, and we busted out laughing.

Annabeth then looked at Stella and said, "πάει μακριά, και μείνετε μακριά από τον φίλο μου, τσούλα (go away, and stay away from my boyfriend, you slut)." That just made me laugh even more. Stella, obviously realized that she had been insulted, and stormed away to her seat.

We,read the first to chapters, and our homework was to write a summary about them. Piece of cake, as long as Annabeth helped me.

In Greek class, Miss Hall , who dressed worse than the furies, was telling us about how we would learn the basics of Greek in the first semester, and then move on to learning about Greek mythology in the second semester. Easy peasy. While she was talking, I played with Annabeth's hair, while she doodled in her notebook.

Suddenly, Miss Hall spoke to us loudly, "Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase, you two _must_ already know Greek for you to not pay attention. How about you give us a demonstration."

So, embarrassed, with everyone snickering at us, we walked up to the front of the room.

"Δεν νομίζω ότι ξέρει πολύ Ελλήνων (I don't think she knows much Greek) ," Annabeth said.

"Το ξέρω. σε ποιο βαθμό θα πρέπει να μπορώ να το ωθήσει(I know. How much should I push it?)?" I replied.

"όχι πολύ(not much)."

"Είμαι ένας ημίθεος, είναι του Ποσειδώνα( I am a demigod, son of Poseidon.)," I said before finally sitting down.

Miss Hall just opened and closed her mouth several time, before telling us, as homework, we must use our books to write on sentence in Greek. Yeah, she didn't understand us.

**Kay peoples. That was the first chapter, tell me what you think.**

**Kisses- ILBITG**


	2. Chapter 2

**I may me from Texas, but I'm not a middle aged man.**

**Annabeth POV**

All of my classes were considerably uneventful. I designed a house in Architecture, and Percy kicked butt in Marine Biology.

In lunch, things started spicing up. Percy had brought his lunch, so as I was waiting in line, he wasn't with me. I was still getting some stares, but for the most part, people had gotten used to the idea that I was Percy's girlfriend. But not everyone was happy with the concept.

I was getting my spaghetti, when this jock wearing a letterman jacket, came up to me and started flirting, "Hey babe. The name is Roberts. Myles Roberts. How about you dump that loser of a swimmer, and go out with a real man."

"Sorry. But I'm not in to thick headed jocks that like to introduce themselves in a James Bond style. Now if you don't mind, my 'loser swimmer of a boyfriend' is waiting for me," I said sidestepping him and walking towards the cashier.

"No one says no to Myles Roberts," he said, angrily grabbing my wrist.

"I believe I just did," I replied smoothly, jerking my hand away.

As I walked toward the table that Percy was sitting at, I noticed Stella talking to Percy. "So, where is that loser girlfriend of yours?" She asked him in a tone that didn't match her words.

"That 'loser girlfriend' is right here, thank you. Now, if you do not mind, I would like to eat lunch without looking at your badly made up face," I said coolly while setting my tray down.

She walked away in a huff, and as Percy and I waited for his friends to come, we talked absentmindedly about our classes. After a few minutes, Percy's friends and four other girls sit down at our table. Percy introduces them as Claire, a blonde with green eyes who is dating Nathan. Natalie, a girl with ebony hair, and silver eyes, who is dating Dylan. Sophie, a girl with brown hair and grey eyes, is the twin of Ryan, and is dating Matthew. Ryan is dating Alice, a girl with hair so light, it looks white, and brilliant blue eyes.

As we get to talking, Alice, who seems to have taken a great interest into my relationship with Percy, asks us, "So how long have you to been dating, and where did you meet?"

"We have been dating for two years, and we meet at a summer camp we both go to," Percy answered.

"Ahhhh. The famous summer camp that Percy never shuts up about. He spent all of the last two years saying that he had a girlfriend, and that she went to the camp, but he had no proof. Now, here you are," Dylan said.

"Did he tell you that we've known each other since we were twelve? How about the fact that it took us four years to realize that we liked each other?" I asked with a laugh, and everyone started howling with laughter.

Just then, the bell rang, and we were off to World History.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy POV

World History was boring. We are currently studying the Ancient Greeks; been there, done that. But now, it was time for P.E.. A rumor was going around that we would be learning sword fighting, and if was stoked. I just hoped there was a way I would be able to use Riptide. the rumors were confirmed when we walked into the gym with Annabeth, and we saw the last person we thought that we would see at our school; Malcolm.

"Oh my gods, Malcolm! What in Hades are you doing here? I have missed you so much!" Annabeth cried as she tackled him with a bear hug.

"Calm down, Annabeth. Let me breath. i'm teaching sword fighting here, for this unit, and I've missed you, too. Now if would mind sitting down, I need to teach the class," he said to Annabeth. Then to the both of us, with a wink, he said, "μπορείτε να χρησιμοποιήσετε το δικό σας όπλα, η ομίχλη θα τους καλύψει(You can use your own weapons, the mist will cover for you).

Once the class settled down, Coach King introduced Malcolm. Annabeth was still grinning with glee. "Okay. Today we are going to start with the basics. But first, I will need some volunteers for a mock fight," Malcolm said to the class. Annabeth, Myles, Stella, and I all shot our hands into the air.

Naturally, Malcolm picked Annabeth and I. We stood on the mat, drew our weapons.

"Think you can beat me, Wise Girl?" I taunted.

"You know I can, Seaweed Brain," she teased back.

After about two minutes of circling, she charged. She made a backhand cut at my head, and I blocked. In the same movement, I swiped at her legs. She jumped, and made a slash at my arm. I side stepped, and got my sword at her throat. But then I looked into her beautiful grey eyes, and next thing I knew, I was disarmed, was on my back, with Annabeth foot on my neck, and her sword (knife. Stupid mist.) was pointing at my nose.

"Nice takedown, Annabeth. Percy, do you know what you did wrong?" Malcolm asked me.

"Get distracted," I said guiltily.

Malcolm just nodded at me, and to the rest of the class said, " Now, I do not expect you to be as good as these two on your first day. Annabeth has been training since she was seven, and Percy since he was twelve. They are some of the best swordsmen in the past century. They will be circling around helping me, and correcting any mistakes they may see. Pair up."

The first mistake I saw, was that Alice had pared up with Ryan, was disarmed almost immediately. Her grip wasn't hard enough, and her sword was in the wrong hand. Once that was fixed, I moved on to other groups, and almost by the end of the class, almost everyone could disarm their partner.

On the way to our next class, I was talking to Annabeth about how good everyone did. She said that she had the most problems with Stella. It was like that she would make mistakes until I came over there, which i never did. I decided to change the subject.

"Are you coming to watch swim practice today?" I asked her.

"Does Death Breath deny being emo? And wouldn't that be considered cheating, with your condition?" she shot back.

"Yes, to the first question, and no to the second question," I said. Now on to Homeroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip - swim practice~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Annabeth POV**

To say that Seaweed Brain was hot in a swimsuit was the understatement of the century. He looked like, well, like a god. The one thing that didn't like about him in swim trunks, is that Stella, who is on the swim team, keeps staring at his abs. Hello, he's my boyfriend. The coach announces that as a warm up for the new year, they will be doing races. Percy and Matthew are called. They get on the blocks, with Percy giving me a wink, and the whistle sounds. As they dive in, Percy takes an immediate lead. They swim to the end and back of the Olympic sized pool, and Percy wins by a full three seconds. He gets out of the water, and walks over to me with a grin on his face. When he sits down, I whisper to him, " I still think it's cheating."

**Kay, that is the second chapter, so tell me what you think. Have a Happy Thanksgiving**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. It ILBITG here. I feel like my story is becoming to much of a cliché, so I want you to give me some of your ideas, and I'll put the in the story, and I will give you credit for them. I hope you all have a wonderful thanksgiving/Hanukkah, and stay safe on black Friday. **


End file.
